(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental articulator, and more particularly it pertains to an improvement of the Arcon-type semi-adjustable dental articulator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An articulator is a simulation device of man's chin, and it has been devised for the purpose of making an artificial denture or the like outside man's chin. The Arcon-type semi-adjustable articulator refers to such an articulator as having the structure comprising a pair of condyle guides for the upper bow and also a pair of condyle balls for the lower bow, and being designed to be able to adjust the movement of the upper bow freely to a certain extent. In a conventional articulator of this type, the condyle portion is designed to be fixed by either a spring or a clamp screw, and also the indicator which is used, for example, to establish support at the eye point is secured by a clamp screw to the upper bow.
In the conventional articulator of the above-mentioned type, it should be noted that, because of its structure such that the condyle portion is to be fixed either by a spring or by a clamp screw as stated above, there have been the drawbacks that the workability at the time of moving the upper bow is poor, and moreover that the operation of the parts of the device is complicated, and further that the indicator can be used only for the indication of a single point such as the eye point, and also that this indicator obstructs the operation of the parts of the device.